


Cigarettes

by DimensionsInTime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, Erotic Shotgunning, First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John catches Sherlock smoking after three months clean.</p><p>(If you read the second part instead of the first I'll love you foreverrrrr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a new otp meets a new kink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip to Chapter 2 for the good stuff! ;)

John had run to the shop to get actual food for their fridge. He had gotten the essentials, milk, bread, eggs. He felt bad for Sherlock, without his cigarettes he always fell into depression when there wasn't a case. Currently they were bone-dry on cases. John unlocked the flat, careful not to drop anything. When he stepped in a familiar scent filled the air. Cigarettes and coffee. "Sherlock?" He shouted, quieter than usual. "Sherlock, you here?" He sat down the brown paper bags. He walked around, searching for his flatmate. He walked into his bedroom and saw something extremely unusual. Sherlock, naked, in bed, face down on the covers. "Oh god Sherlock, what have you done now..." It was less of a question. All he knew was that he wasn't like that five minutes ago because there was a cigarette still burning in the ash tray, the one they got from the Buckingham Palace. He ignored the fact that Sherlock had smoked again.

"I've gone, John." He heard Sherlock mumble quietly through his puffy pillow. The position he was in probably wasn't the most comfortable.

"What?" He was surprised that he was awake but even more by his sentence. He had no clue what he was rambling about especially since Sherlock was awake and looking for cases 2 hours ago.

"I'm gone. Dead. Done. Gone." He shrugged into the blankets and slowly put his legs together. He threw a blanket over his ass and groaned.

"Don't be silly, Sherlock." He forced a smile and a tiny chuckle. He blinked dubiously, just staring at Sherlock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Sherlock... Depressed?

"I'm done John, I smoked a half of a pack today... You took a while for only the shop." John huffed in annoyance at Sherlock's ignorance. He must've forgot he had a date before he went to the shop. He went from his date to his shop.

"Sherlock. Get up and put something on." He walked out of the room to put away the food. He grabbed one of the brown paper bags and started grabbing groceries out of it and putting them in the fridge.

After about twenty minutes Sherlock came out with his normal half-suit on, a cigarette in hand that had already been smoked once or twice. He took a seat in chair and started smoking again.

"Really Sherlock?" He asked dubiously. Sherlock ignored him and took another long drag. "You know Sherlock, I'm getting really tired of this 'pity my habit' shit!" He snapped as Sherlock sat in his chair. He certainly wasn't expecting that. "I'm trying to help you Sherlock! You always end up smoking again! This isn't a fucking game! You can't play with me and my emotions and expect me not to snap at some point! Fuck you Sherlock!"

Skip to exactly fifteen minutes after that and they're sitting on their chairs, sitting in thoughtful silence. Finally John interrupts it. "Sherlock-"

"Shut up." He snaps back in an emotionless tone.

"Sherlock-!" John yells this time , sitting straight up in his chair.

"Shut up you ignorant piece of crap!" He yelled back quickly before shifting in his chair and lighting another cigarette.

On Sherlock's second cigarette, John built up enough courage to mumble something. "What?" Sherlock asked, not hearing him.

"I said. If you're going to do that, do it over here." He said, only a little louder. That was all Sherlock needed to hear before he took a long drag of the cigarette and stood up. John has had feelings for Sherlock for months now and he knew Sherlock had figured it out by now. He found Sherlock's smell mixed with cigarettes extremely arousing.

He leaned over and put his hand in John's hair as he opened his mouth, letting the smoke go directly to John's lungs. Sherlock knew John loved him, of course, he loved him back just as much. John loved how absolutely close they were. Their lips only an inch apart, strings of white air flowing between them. He felt his scalp tingle at the sensation of Sherlock's hand in his hair. Sherlock pulled away, letting John breathe for a second. He then went in harder, crashing their lips together in a smoke filled and cigarette tasting kiss. John kissed back deeply, licking hungrily into the detectives mouth. Sherlock felt his knees go weak and climbed onto John's chair, on his lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around his neck before pulling away. He took a long drag of the cigarette before kissing John with an open mouth, allowing the smoke to float between them before John breathed it in.

"That was... Brilliant." John whispered, out of breath. Sherlock just nodded and kissed John's heaving chest. John just closed his eyes and held him closer.

After a moment of silence Sherlock got curious. "Was that real?" He wondered, feeling amazing if it was real. John chuckled breathlessly.

"Yes, it was really real." He smiled brightly before leaning his chin up to kiss him deeply and passionately. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck.


	2. Cigarettes (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good stuff (Promise!)  
> ⇣⇣⇣⇣⇣⇣

John Watson had just arrived back at his flat on Baker Street, his flatmate, Sherlock Holmes, nowhere to be seen. John had gone to the shop to get dinner, returning with the items needed for a meat pie. Sherlock had not been able to find any cases for them to work on so it became calm and quiet at the flat. Whenever Sherlock had a dry run he'd end up smoking again, even if he had stopped for over 6 months.

John had stepped further into the flat, only to smell cigarettes and coffee. ‘What a fantastic combination...’ He thought sarcastically to himself, walking into the kitchen. He started to set the groceries down on the counter, only to see Sherlock peak out of the bedroom of the flat. He glanced at the groggy man on the other side of the door. “You know, Sherlock, if you're gonna just sit there you could at least help with the groceries.” He mumbled, the smell of cigarettes wafting in from the small dark bedroom.

Sherlock hesitantly came out of the doorway and helped John to unload and put away the groceries that would not be used for dinner. It only took a few minutes but afterwards Sherlock had decided to sit down in the living room. John following him, waiting on dinner after deciding his wasn't hungry yet. Sherlock had the Buckingham Palace ashtray sitting on a table next to his living chair. He pulled out a cigarette and had lit it, taking a long drag before slowly releasing.

If he was honest, it felt like heaven. Pent up emotions being released with every exhale, endorphins with every drag. This is why he smoked, to make his emotions go away, to make him feel less guilty, to forget all of his desire. Desire for whom? You may ask. It wasn't Irene or Molly but in fact someone who knew him better than them and was closer to him. Yes, if you've guessed his flatmate, John Watson, at this point then yes. You are correct. He's always felt guilty about loving his flatmate. After all they were only friends. ‘Only friends...’ Sherlock thought longingly. This would never work out.

"Sherlock... You should put it out!" He gently reminded his darling Sherlock. So this is what it felt like to try to be caring towards someone without flat out saying you're in love.

"Ah whatever, love, it's not like I don't deserve the lung problems..." Sherlock hadn't realized he had called his flat mate 'love' just quite yet.

"Sherlock... Did- did you just call me... 'love'?" He asked himself a bit quietly. "Sherlock... You can't just keep doing this..."

"Doing what, darling?" Sherlock said carelessly, now letting his heart ramble for him since he had already let one slip.

"You can't keep playing with my emotions!! Because unfortunately I have them!!" He yelled a bit louder, blushing from Sherlock's pet names. He hated having these feelings towards him. Towards someone so... Insensitive.

"Why? It's not like you reciprocate the feelings I have..." He grumbled, taking another long drag of his cigarette.

John was just trying to process this new development. "Wait... Yes- Yes I do!! I do, Sherlock!" He smiled and rushed over to his chair, leaning on the arm and wrapping one hand around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock had just taken a long pull of his cigarette and had needed to blow it out still when John had locked their lips in a soft kiss. It caught him off guard and he gasped out his smoke, straight into John's mouth. John sucked it in but quickly pulled back. "Fuck- How do you do that all day?" He coughed, still close to Sherlock's face. He found the new sensations mixed to be extremely arousing.

Sherlock simply smirked and kissed him again, distracting him from his nicotine intake and pulled him closer. "Fuck..." Sherlock had breathed into their kiss, putting out his cigarette and roughly pulling John further down by his collar.

"Brilliant..." John whispered back, pulling Sherlock by his sleeves out of his chair and slowly backing into the kitchen. It was heating up quickly in more ways than one. John could feel all of his blood rush south.

Sherlock wrapped one arm now around John's lower back, pushing him up against the counter and cupping his cheek with the other hand as they tangled their tongues. "John, the bedroom... Bedroom..." He gasped out, leaning into John's hips.

John nodded, gasping for air as they pushed their noses closer together and guided each other slowly to Sherlock's bedroom. They slowly make it, Sherlock pushing John onto his bed roughly before standing back up and unbuttoning his pants. "Are you sure, John?" He got a cocky smirk on his face.

"Fuck yes." John said certainly, slowly pulling up his shirt while biting his lip. Sherlock chuckling sexily and pulling off his pants.

Sherlock climbed on top of John and slowly pulled his pants and trousers off, kissing down his neck. John was moaning and gasping quietly from Sherlock's small touches. He felt his own erection spring free of the trap of his red pants and gasped as the cool air conditioning hit the wetness of it. Sherlock smiled and slowly stroked John, spreading the wetness. John kept moaning, it now getting louder and breathier. Sherlock opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He gently put some on his fingers and pushed it slowly at John's tight, puckered arse hole.

John tensed up with the cold lube on Sherlock's finger, soon relaxing as it prods into his hole, knowing it'll hurt more if he doesn't. "Sherlock... Hurry..." He groaned and bucked back on his fingers.

After awhile John was stretched, ready to be fucked and he had no issue showing it, grinding for friction and reaching for his own sex. "Eh eh." Sherlock said, slapping his hand away before pinning both of John's hands above his head on the bed. "Gonna- Fuck!- fuck you... Fuck..." He had pulled out his fingers and lined his tip up with John's arse. He slowly started to push in, barely getting in before John bucked down for friction. "Relax, John..." He said quietly, rubbing up John's toned torso with his free hand. John arching into his touch made him even more inpatient, slowly but steadily pushing all of his length into John's arse. John moaned and rolled his hips.

"Sherlock, move... Please..." He groaned, arching into Sherlock. Sherlock let go of his wrists, his hands settling on John's hips and John's finding his way around Sherlock's shoulders. Sherlock started to move his hips in a constant rhythm.

John moaned and kissed down Sherlock's neck and collarbones. Sherlock let himself be lost in the lust and love. He was moaning with every full thrust, feeling the familiar pleasure coil in his lower stomach. "John... I'm close." He whispered, thrusting faster into his lover.

"Me too, Sherlock... Keep going." He said softly, gasping as Sherlock leaked wetness into his arse. "Please, more!" Sherlock sped up one more time, finally feeling himself on the edge of orgasm.

"I'm going to cum, John!!" He moaned and painted with every hard thrust into John. He finally felt himself release into John and his sight go a bit white as he moaned out his pleasure. John followed closely, orgasming onto their chests as he also moaned out his pleasure. His hearing going fuzzy and vision blurry. "Fuck- John!!" Sherlock whispered as he rode his high.

Eventually they had come down from their highs, Sherlock slowly pulling out but still laying down next to John, still tangled in him. John pulled the covers over them, pulling Sherlock closer and kissing his cheek, speaking four words very quietly before falling asleep, exhausted from their late night.

"I love you, Sherlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this reprise! :)
> 
> -dit


End file.
